Wedding
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Yuki and Shuichi's wedding! What will happen? Sequel to My Sister Comes. complete
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation: Wedding

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: Sequel to "My Sister Comes!" Here it is...

"What? Shuichi's wedding is next week?" A girl asked angrily as she looked at the letter of invitation that she was holding in her hands, "Maiko dear. Tell Shuichi that me and your father couldn't come to the wedding on that day, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again," Mrs. Shindou said as Maiko growled.

"He will pay for not letting me know earlier," Maiko said as she glared at the paper angrily.

(Shuichi's Place)

"Are you happy Shuichi?" Yuki asked as Shuichi looked up at him as he was with Yuki in his study as he was trying to think about his new lyrics, "happy about the wedding? Yea," Shuichi said smiling. "It probably might been only a year since you proposed to me, but now is time, dontcha think?" Yuki asked as Shuichi nodded as he frowned, "I can't come up with a new line for this," he murmured.

Yuki shook his head as he returned to the novel that he was writing, "you did invited Tohma right?" Shuichi asked suddenly as Yuki looked up at him. "I thought you did," he said quietly as Shuichi blinked, "I invited your sister of course but I thought you were going to ask Tohma also," he said as Yuki groaned.

(Tohma's Place)

Tohma glared at the computer in front of him as he was trying to finish some work that he wasn't done at the company, "I'm so happy for you little brother!" A voice cried suddenly as Tohma jumped a bit. A young lady came inside his office looking happier then ever, "Tohma! We got invited to Shuichi's and Yuki's wedding next weekend!" Mika said excitedly as she gave Tohma the paper.

Tohma looked at it as he frowned, "why does it only say your name and not mine?" He asked as Mika blinked. "What do you mean? Yuki did say that he was going to make you his best man, right?" She asked as Tohma sighed and he leaned back in his chair, "I'm sure it was mistake Tohma darling. Even though without an invitation, your still invited," Mika said smiling.

"I'm not sure about that..." Tohma murmured as Mika looked at her husband, "Tohma, Yuki won't forget you. You were there when Kitzawa almost raped him," Mika said slowly. Tohma nodded, "I guess your right. He probably has too much stuff in his mind that he forgotten about me," he said as Mika smiled.

(Hiro's Place)

"Hey Suguru! We both got invited to Shuichi's and Yuki's wedding next weekend!" Hiroshi called as the two were in the studio talking, "wow. I can't believe they are getting married already," Suguru said. "Are you that impressed Suguru? I knew they were going to get this far," Ryuichi said as the two looked and saw Ryuichi with Noriko and Mr. K.

"I'm just amazed that Shuichi is still alive all this time," Noriko said as Ryuichi smirked, "yea. He can be a handful to Yuki," he said as Noriko laughed. Hiro smiled, "I'm still happy for my best friend. His finally getting married," he said as the group became quiet suddenly.

(Tatsuha Place)

"Are you sure you want to go?" A voice asked as the girl nodded, "I may not be his wife. I just want to see if his really happy into doing this," the girl said as the voice sighed. "Tatsuha, don't worry about me. I'll be fine,"the girlsaid smiling, "it's not that. I just don't want you to get hurt like last time Ayaka," Tatsuha replied.

Ayaka smiled as she went to go and hugged Tatsuha, "I may not be invited, but I want to surprise him. Is that bad?" She asked as Tatsuha shook his head. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you Ayaka," he said as Ayaka smiled, "I'm glad that I've met you Tatsuha," she said as Tatsuha smiled but he knew that something might go wrong during the wedding.

tbc...

me: pretty good?

Tatsuha: is that all?  
Ayaka: the next chapter might be longer

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	2. Nervous

Chapter 2- Nervous

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now! Here it is...

"Shuichi! Relax! It's only two more days until your wedding!" Hiro called out as he was in the apartment staring at Shuichi who was running around the room to see if everything was checked, "it has to be perfect Hiro! It can't be ruined!" Shuichi called back. Hiro frowned as he looked around, "where is Yuki anyway?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"His meeting with Mizuki again about his book," Shuichi explained as he got himself and Hiro a soda, "I thought I saw him going to the coffee place to meet someone," he said with a frown as Shuichi blinked. He shrugged, "I'll ask him tonight. If he his in the coffee shop, his probably nervous as I am," he said laughing as Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Your sister called on my cell phone, she said that she couldn't reach you for some reason," Hiro said suddenly as Shuichi blinked and he looked at his cell phone, "crud. There's like fourty-two missed calls," he murmured as Hiro laughed. "Maiko sounds pissed and she says that she's staying over at a friend's place," he replied as Shuichi blinked, "who?" He asked as Hiro shrugged.

"She didn't say but you will find out on your wedding day," Hiro replied as Shuichi groaned.

(Yuki's Place)

"So Eiri, are you nervous?" Mika asked smiling as Yuki was sitting on the chair, Mika was by the swimming pool with her legs in the water and Tohma was across from Yuki as he was staring at him. "I'm not nervous one bit," Yuki replied as Tohma rolled his eyes, "every guy has to be nervous. Remember at our wedding?" Tohma asked smiling.

Mika smirked, "I was so furious with you that on our day you almost forgotten our rings!" She said as Tohma nodded. Yuki sighed, "you don't have to deny it Eiri. We are just happy for you," Tohma said as Yuki stared at him. "There you are big brother!" A voice cried as Yuki looked and saw it was Tatsuha, "what are you doing here?" Yuki asked angrily.

Tatsuha pouted, "I can't visit my sister and her husband anymore?" He asked as Yuki rolled his eyes. "I just got off the phone with Shuichi just now, his like having a life crisis on his mind!" Tatsuha said smiling as Tohma smirked, "I should have told him that everything's ready in the hotel in Shibuya," Yuki said smiling.

"What hotel is it anyway?" Tatsuha asked, "Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel," Mika said as she gave the peace sign to her little brother. "Let me guess, Seguchi payed most of it," Tatsuha said smirking as Yuki glared at him, "I'm not poor Tatsuha," he said as Tatsuha smiled. "You'll be when your the husband of Shuichi," he said as Yuki shook his head, "be confident Eiri. Everything we'll be all right," Mika said.

Tatsuha nodded, he knew that he should have told them about Ayaka, but now isn't the time to make everything worse.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: now what?

Tatsuha: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	3. Wedding

Chapter 3- Wedding

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Shuichi, we'll you please stop walking around? Everything's fine," Hiro said as Shuichi had slept over at Hiro's place the other night since it was bad luck to see Shuichi and Yuki together on there wedding day. Shuichi looked at Hiro who was smiling at him, "my best friend, finally getting married to none other then Eiri Yuki, how's that for a change?" Hiro asked as Shuichi blushed.

(At the hotel)

"You look wonderful Eiri!" Tohma said smiling as he looked at him as he was already done dressing up, "is Shuichi here?" Yuki asked as he checked his watch and himself in the mirror. "Shuichi isn't here yet," Tatsuha replied as Yuki looked at him quickly, "what did you just say?" He asked as Tatsuha laughed nervously and he recieved a glare from Tohma.

"I'll check in the other room if his there now," Tatsuha said quickly as he left, Yuki groaned as he sat down at a stool that was nearby. "Yuki, I'm sure his fine. The girls are even ready," Tohma said with a smile, "is Maiko here?" Yuki asked as Tohma nodded.

(Shuichi's Place)

"I told you we should have done it before!" Hiro said angrily as he and Shuichi ran inside the hotel to go and get changed, "sorry. I wanted to surprise Yuki with our new song," Shuichi replied as Hiro shook his head. "Shuichi! There you are! We were getting worried about you!" Tatsuha said as Shuichi ignored him and ran past him, "sorry Tatsuha. But we can't talk now!" Hiro replied.

Tatsuha sighed as he stared at the two boys who were running to there room, I can't handle all this pressure, he thought as he went inside the dining room and found Ayaka so he could talk to her.

(Yuki's Place)

Yuki sighed as he was standing in front of the minister as Tohma, Hiroshi and Tatsuha was behind him as they were the best man for Yuki. Mika, Maiko and Noriko were the braidsmaid for Shuichi, which means Shuichi should be coming inside the dining room in a few minutes or so.

"Nervous Eiri?" Tohma whispered as Yuki looked behind him, "of course I am. I can't wait to get this idiotic thing to be over with," Yuki murmured as Tohma chuckled and smiled. "I told Shuichi to dress up like a girl would do on her wedding day, but he didn't want to ruin this special moment," Yuki whispered as Tohma tried not to laugh, "he wouldn't do it but he dress up as a school girl for you?" He asked as Yuki shrugged and nodded.

Just then, familiar music began playing as Yuki looked and saw it was Shuichi who was sweating hard. "Must be nerve breaking for him," Tohma murmured as Yuki rolled his eyes, "he should be used to this. His a singer, for crying out loud!" He said as Tohma smiled. Shuichi stepped forward slowly as he began walking towards the front, he smiled as he saw Yuki staring at him.

"His still handsome though Yuki. Don't you agree?" Tohma asked quietly as Yuki ignored him and he just stared at Shuichi who was now closer then before, Yuki smiled as he went toward him as he kissed Shuichi's mother on the cheek who surprisingly could come to the wedding somehow without there father.

Shuichi smiled at his mother who nodded as she sat down on the chair that was near, Yuki smiled at Shuichi as he took his hand and the two stared at the minister. The minister cleared his throat as he began talking, "before we begin, Shuichi Shindou wanted to do something speacial with Hiroshi and Suguru," he said as Yuki eyed Shuichi darkly.

Shuichi laughed nervously as Hiro went to get his guitar right away and Suguru went out to get the keyboard, "while we wait for Suguru to come back with the keyboard. I wanted to get an early present for Yuki so we are going to sing our new song to him and all of you," Shuichi began as Yuki blinked, "did you planned this Tohma?" He asked angrily as Tohma shook his head quickly.

Suguru came back with the keyboard as Shuichi was in front of the microphone staring at the people in front of him, "our new song is called: Break Through. I hope everyone likes it," Shuichi said as he eyed Yuki as music began playing.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: that was it?

me: until next time of course!

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4- Surprise

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation

notes: none for now. Here it is...

_Break Through_

_By: Bad Luck_

_I want to go falling in love with you; even a furious brake won't stop this_

_no matter who (tries to) stop me now_

_since it gets stronger every time I hit and am hit by the borders of common sense_

_I'll climb over the wall and speed up; I can't stop lovin' you_

_to declare "I love you" to someone from the heart_

_how often can that happen by chance?_

_A moment of a person's life can't be enough time_

_to paint over those feelings_

_I break through the cordon, and the sirens sounds;_

_I won't go back, I won't look back at all..._

_I want to go be near you; while I'm stepping on the accelerator of treasuring you_

_ah, stretch out your arms_

_Even if the future says "No trespassing" I'll surely sneak into it_

_Gazing into your eyes, I'll tell you: I can't stop lovin' you_

Shuichi looked up as he saw people were wide-eyed including Yuki who was watching him, he smiled as he began singing once again.

_Everyone, no matter who, searches for their own place to be and keeps on running_

_but as for me, I always want to be with you; there's no other place_

_where the sun will rise for me_

Shuichi looked at Hiro who nodded as he was about to go and sing with him at the very few verses.

_I want to hold you; the claxon of my heart won't stopped,_

_ah, I'm searching for you_

_The speed of suffering is past the limit; like a burst of flame_

_I hit the wall and smash through in passion; I can't stop lovin' you_

_I want to go falling in love with you; even a furious brake won't stop this_

_no matter who (tries to) stop me now_

_Since it gets stronger every time I hit and am hit by the borders of common sense_

_I'll climb over the wall and speed up; I can't stop lovin' you._

The music began fading away as Shuichi looked up and saw that everyone was shocked. Tohma began clapping as did everyone else in the room, "thank you everyone! Our new song would be in our next album coming out soon!" Shuichi said excitedly. Shuichi went towards Yuki as he looked at him, "that was amazing," he said as Shuichi smiled.

The minister coughed as everyone stared at him, "if we shall continue...?" He asked as everyone got back to there places. The minister began to speak as Shuichi wasn't paying any attention, his eyes shifted around as he was eyeing everyone who was either crying softly. Just then Shuichi's eyes widened as a familiar saying approaches: "Shuichi Shindou, do you take this man to be your husband now and forever?" He asked as Yuki was staring at Shuichi.

Shuichi blinked as he realized that Yuki just said "I do" and now it was his turn to say it. He began to tremble slowly as he opened his mouth to say it.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

shuichi: you are such a jerk

me: hey, it's my fic Shuichi...

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	5. The Reception

Chapter 5- The Reception

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi trembled slowly as he looked up at the minister and felt his beloved staring at him as do everyone else in the room, "I do," he said shakingly as he heard Yuki sighed in relieved. "Is there anyone here to reject there marriage?" The minister asked as Shuichi was holding his breath, "I do actually," Hiro's voice said as everyone gasped and Shuichi glared at his best friend.

"I just wanted to say something important Shuichi. Don't give me that glare," Hiro replied, Shuichi held onto Yuki's hand tightly as he began listening to Hiro. "I've been your friend for such a long time Shuichi. I'm happy for you and Yuki that you two are finally getting married, it's just that things we'll be different now from us," Hiro began as Shuichi stared at him, "I know I shouldn't be interrupting your happiest day ever Shuichi. I just hope that you will take care of him Eiri Yuki, cause if you don't, I will surely kill you to the death," Hiro threatened as Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I just hope that nothing we'll change between us Shuichi. That's all I have to say," Hiro said slowly as he looked at Shuichi, "Hiro, I have no idea that you felt that way," Shuichi said as Hiro shook his head and smiled. "You may kiss your husband if there is no other rejections," the minister said as Shuichi looked at the minister and then at Yuki who was staring at him, Shuichi blushed as Yuki leaned down to kissed him passionately.

At the reception, "I still can't believe you interrupted our wedding," Shuichi said as he was sitting with Hiro and Suguru at a table. Hiro shrugged, "it felt like the right time," he murmured as he looked at Shuichi who was staring at his newly husband who was dancing with his sister Maiko. "Why don't you go up there and dance?" Suguru suggested as Shuichi shrugged, Suguru groaned as he stood up and looked down at Shuichi.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as Shuichi ignored him, "Shuichi! Just dance with him!" Tohma scolded as he was sitting behind Shuichi with Mika and Tatsuha. Shuichi growled as he stood up abrutly and danced with Suguru on the floor, "Hiro, what's wrong with Shuichi?" Tohma asked quietly as Hiro was staring at Shuichi.

"I have no idea," Hiro murmured. Just then they heard a clanking noise coming from Mika who was preparing a toast, Shuichi smiled as he sat on Yuki's lap who recieved a glare from him. "To my new brother-in-law and to my brother, may happiness be with them forever and there marriage be a successful one like mine," Mika said as she smiled at Tohma who laughed nervously, "may our best wishes to you and have a great entire new life for the both of you," Mika said as everyone raised there glasses.

Shuichi blushed as Tohma stood up, "I know this might shock you Shuichi. But we have two surprises," he began as Yuki andShuichi looked at him. "Nittle Grasper we'll be singing a song for you and we also have your honeymoon planned out," Tohma said as Shuichi blinked and he stared at Yuki, "I thought you got us something for our honeymoon," he said as Yuki shook his head.

"Apparently I've forgotten about it. I've been busy with my novel and the wedding," he said as Tohma nodded, "Ryuichi and Noriko? Why don't we set up everything?" He asked as the two nodded and the trio went out to getthere stuff. "Shuichi, why are you in a bad mood now?" Hiro asked suddenly as Shuichi looked at him, "it'snothing Hiro. Just forget about it," he said as Hiro stared at him.

The groupcame back as Tohma looked at everyone, "we are going to sing Sleepless Beauty. I hope you have a wonderful time in your honeymoon in Florida," Tohma said smiling as music began playing and Shuichi gasped in shocked with Yuki as surprised as well.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yuki: that was it?  
Shuichi: there's a few more chapters left yea know

Yuki: how'd you know that?

me: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	6. Romantic Get Away

Chapter 6- Romantic Get Away

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now! Here it is...

"It's nice for Tohma to have our own private plane," Shuichi said smiling as he looked out the window, Yuki smiled as he was sitting across from him as he was finishing up his novel. Shuichi pouted, "I thought you were leaving that laptop at home. This is our honeymoon Yuki," he said as Yuki shrugged.

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined as Yuki growled as he closed his laptop abrutly, "fine Shuichi. Your going to go and explain to my editor why I haven't finished my novel on the deadline!" Yuki said angrily. Shuichi blinked, "didn't you tell her that you were going to your honeymoon for a couple of weeks?" He asked as Yuki didn't look at him except outside the window.

Shuichi pouted as he stared at Yuki unhappily, "how long is this flight by the way?" Yuki asked as Shuichi blinked. "Probably like ten hours," he replied slowly as Yuki grinned at him, "ah, Yuki! Wait a minute! Did I say ten?" Shuichi asked nervously as Yuki went to him and he sat beside him so he could hugged him.

"Nobody's here except the pilot and the co-pilot. Don't you want it?" Yuki asked quietly as he put his hand under his shirt and it made Shuichi squirmed a bit; "see? I knew you would like it," Yuki said as he was trying to touch his nipple. "Yuki! Can't you wait until we get to the hotel?" He asked breathlessly as Yuki smirked, "of course not. We can do it again once we are there," he said as Shuichi screamed but nobody heard him except for Yuki of course.

(Back in NG Production)

"Do you think that the two will be all right?" Hiro asked worriedly as he was sitting with Suguru, Mika and Maiko as they were talking to Tohma. "Shuichi could be a pain sometimes, but I'm sure Yuki is mature enough to handle it," Maiko said with a chuckle, "it looks like two out of three of the Uesugi siblings are married," Mika said smiling as she was thinking about Tatsuha.

The doors opened as everyone looked and saw it was Tatsuha, "sorry I'm late. I was with Ryuichi," he said blushing as Suguru groaned and Maiko smirked. "Are we the only ones that aren't gay?" Suguru asked Hiro who shrugged, "Yuki and Shuichi should be in Florida later tonight. I'll give them a call," Tohma said as Mika glared at her husband.

"Tohma, do you think that's really wise? Think about what happened in our honeymoon," Mika said blushing as Tohma thought about it and began blushing as well, "on second thought, I'll call them tomorrow," he said laughing nervously.

(Back at the plane)

Shuichi sniffed as he was laying down on the chair as he had his head on Yuki's lap as he was covered with a towel as Yuki was covered with his pants, "you didn't have to be so rough Yuki!" Shuichi scolded as Yuki looked down at him. "You wanted it," he murmured as Shuichi tried to looked at him but couldn't, "I tried to stop you but you just thrust into me. Pervert," he murmured as Yuki chuckled.

"Deny it but you loved it though," he said as Shuichi rolled his eyes, "I'll be sore tomorrow. Tonight wouldn't be so much fun," Shuichi said sighing as Yuki looked at him. "You wanna bet?" He asked as Shuichi looked at him quickly, "Yuki! We just did it!" He cried as Yuki shrugged and he kissed him hard and rough.

Shuichi broke off the kiss quickly as he stared at Yuki, "Yuki, please. Not again," he said shaking his head as Yuki refused and he began kissing him passionately as Shuichi screamed louder then before.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: is that it?

me: you want more torture?

Shuichi: uh...no!

Yuki: well, I do!

Tohma: you two are pathetic

Shuichi+Yuki: what did you say Tohma!

Mika: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Maiko: review and update!


	7. Getting Up

Chapter 7- Getting Up

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation

notes: one more chapter after this. Here it is...

The cell phone beside Yuki kept on vibrating as he was sound asleep beside Shuichi who was snoring softly, both of the boys didn't get up until the loud ring tone from Shuichi's cell phone began. The music "Yuutsuna no Seven Days" was playing so loud as Yuki woked up right away along with Shuichi, "will you shut that off?" Yuki barked as Shuichi got his cell phone quickly to see who it was.

"It's Tohma, Yuki," Shuichi said as he looked at him but he saw that Yuki was laying face down on the pillow, "can't I get any sleep?" He murmured as Shuichi snickered and he answered the phone. "Hey Tohma," Shuichi said as Yuki glared at him angrily, "sorry to disturb you. But I was checking to see if you two are alright since I didn't want to disturb last night," Tohma said as Shuichi blushed.

Yuki grabbed the phone right out of Shuichi's hands as he was still blushing, "what is it that you want Tohma?" He asked as Tohma snickered. "I see that you were somewhat thrusting behind someone's back late last night?" He asked as Yuki blushed madly, "shut up! What's the reason that your calling for?" He asked angrily.

Tohma laughed, "I'm just playing with yea Eiri. We all miss you here back home, including Shuichi's sister Maiko," he replied as Yuki looked at Shuichi who was beside him as he was laying down. "Tohma, you are really an idiot sometimes," Yuki murmured as he hunged up the phone quickly before Tohma could say anything else, "what was that all about?" Shuichi asked yawning.

"It's nothing love. Don't you want to stay in bed longer?" Yuki suggested as he eyed at the time as it read eight o'clock, "hold on! Isn't Japan ahead?" Shuichi asked suddenly as he was now wide awake. Yuki growled, "Tohma must have called since they are like a day ahead. That idiot," he said as Shuichi laughed.

(A/N: I have no clue how many hrs. they are away from us).

"Come on Yuki! I wanna see the sights!" Shuichi whined as Yuki threw a pillow in the direction of Shuichi as he was sitting on top of Yuki, "we can do it tomorrow Shuichi. I told you we can sleep in today," Yuki murmured as Shuichi growled. "Why did I ever fall in love with you?" He murmured as Yuki switched position he was in and Shuichi fell onto the floor with a loud thud, "you were pathetic about marrying me Shuichi," Yuki said with a smile as Shuichi rubbed his head.

"I still love you though Yuki," Shuichi replied as Yuki stared at him, "make some coffee and we'll go out as soon as I dressed up," he said as Shuichi stared at him and smiled happily. Shuichi got dressed quickly while Yuki was watching him the whole time, "don't forget about your sunglasses and hat," he said as Shuichi nodded and he grabbed them from the top drawer as he went out off the room to the kitchen.

Yuki shook his head as he heard a screamed, he growled as he put on his pants quickly and went to the source where the screaming was. "Shuichi! What's wrong?" He asked as he saw Shuichi who was crying softly, "I burned my finger since I didn't know the water was in hot!" He said as Yuki groaned.

"Come here," he said as Shuichi stared at him but did as he was told, Yuki looked at the finger as he kissed it in the middle. "All better?" He asked as Shuichi sniffed and nodded, "good. I'll be in the bedroom dressing," Yuki said as Shuichi grabbed him. "What?" Yuki asked annoyed as he stared back at him, "I love you," Shuichi said as Yuki smiled slightly.

"I love you too," he replied as Shuichi went to him and hugged him as Yuki hugged him back.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: that was it?

me: well, yea...

Yuki: what about Shuichi being pregnant?

me: I might think of that as another sequel

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shuichi: review and update!


	8. Back Again

Chapter 8- Back Again

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Aw, I really wish we could have stayed in Florida," Shuichi's voice said disappointed as Yuki looked at him.

"Wouldn't you miss Japan and the rest of your friends plus Bad Luck?" He asked as Shuichi laughed.

"You know what I mean Yuki. It was so much fun!" Shuichi said as Yuki shrugged, "I guess. I'm way past my deadline though," he said as Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"When are we going to get back to Japan?"

"Somewhere tomorrow evening."

"What? That long!" Shuichi asked unhappily.

(Back in Japan)

"Maiko, you look sick," Mika said worriedly as she was staring at Maiko as she layed on the couch in Yuki's and Shuichi's apartment.

Maiko sneezed as she stared at her, "I wasn't feeling so good this morning," she explained as Mika blinked.

"Why didn't you called anyone?"

"I couldn't get up. I would have called Hiro but you came," Maiko replied.

Mika rolled her eyes as she stared at her, "I thought you would be bored so I came to check on you," she replied.

"I just hope that I get better when Shuichi and Yuki gets back," Maiko said as Mika smiled at her.

(At Tohma's Place)

"You want me to do what?"

"Go and pick up Shuichi and Yuki at the airport. So they could have at least some rest," Tohma replied.

Hiro glared at him, "fine. Have it your way," he said as Tohma smiled and Hiro left.

"Mr. Seguchi, is that wise?" Sakano asked as Tohma looked at him.

"It is if you don't want Eiri to get angry at someone."

(The next day)

"Do we really have to get up?"

"You want me to carry you in front of people?"

"That would be a change."

Yuki shook his head as he hit Shuichi on the head harder then usual, that woked Shuichi up quickly.

"Hey Shuichi! Over here!" A voice cried as the two boys were inside the terminal.

"Hiro! What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked surprised as Hiro smiled.

"To come and pick you guys up. Tohma's idea," Hiro said with a groan.

The ride going back home was a quiet one since Shuichi was alseep in the back and Yuki was in the front with Hiro who was driving.

"Did you two have fun?" Hiro asked smirking as Yuki looked at him.

"It was interesting."

Hiro rolled his eyes as he looked at Yuki while they were at a red light, "come on man! Give me the dirty details!" He said.

Yuki smirked, "we did it in the tub and in the bed. Is that dirty enough for you?" He asked.

Hiro began driving again as he smirked, "Shuichi got it bad," he replied as Yuki smiled blushing.

The trio arrived back at Yuki and Shuichi's place as Yuki looked back at Shuichi, "why don't we leave him like this forever?" He asked.

Hiro laughed, "it is peaceful when he isn't awake. But Bad Luck wouldn't go anywhere without him," he replied as Yuki groaned.

Yuki sighed as he woked up Shuichi, Shuichi yawned as he was looking straight at Yuki.

"We are here."

Shuichi got up as he looked around and saw they were parked in front of there place, he got out off the car quickly as he waited for the other two boys to come out.

"Come on you two!"

"What's the rush Shuichi?"

"Wanna watch my newest Nittle Grasper that I bought in Florida!" He replied as Yuki glared at him and Hiro laughed.

"I guess you heard about Nittle Grasper sending out a new video huh?"

Shuichi nodded as he waited patiently by the door, Yuki shook his head as the trio walked to there place.

Shuichi opened the door as he blinked, "why are the lights off?" He asked as Hiro smiled and he switched it on.

"Surprise!"

Shuichi gasped in shocked as Yuki glared at Tohma nearby, "so Shuichi, how is being a married man sound?" Maiko asked.

"It's wonderful!"

"I can't believe my brother-in-law is finally married," Tohma said with a smile as Yuki kept on glaring at him.

"Well, why don't we get this party started?" Shuichi asked as everyone looked at him, "what? Play Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Oh! Spin The Bottle!" Ryuichi cried as Suguru turned green suddenly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Ryuichi..." Noriko murmured as Mika nodded.

Shuichi looked at Yuki who was staring at Tohma angrily, he smiled knowing that the two of them would live happily ever after.

The End!

Me: here yea go!

Shuichi: that was it?

me: how'd you like it in this kind of format?

Noriko: we'll be onto the next story soon

Suguru: review and update!


End file.
